Just Aluminum
by houdinishideaway
Summary: “You can shine like silver all you want but your just aluminum”. Hermione is jealous because Ron has a crush on the perfect Fleur Declaur. Hermione knows Fleur is not perfect and is going to do something about it. Book 4 one-shot song fic. The song is


****

"Aluminum" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter or anything you see in Bold Italics. The song is "Aluminum" by Barenaked Ladies, my favorite band. It is written by Steven Page and Ed Robertson who are remarkable song writers and musicians. This song is from their new cd "Everything to Everyone" and I think everyone should own a copy of it because it's awesome. 

Check out there website at 

www.barenakedladies.com

Description: 

"You can shine like silver all you want but your just aluminum". Hermione is jealous because Ron has a crush on the perfect Fleur Declaur. Hermione knows Fleur is not perfect and is going to do something about it. Book 4 one-shot song fic. The song is by Barenaked Ladies. I thought it was a very pretty song, and well describes vela. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

Hermione was so tired of it. She just couldn't take it anymore. Everyone thought Fleur Declaur was so perfect. Especially Ron. He had the biggest crush on her. Hermione had seen the way that he looked at Fleur, that stupid look he got on his face. Ron could be so stupid at times. Doesn't he realize the way that she only affects him because she is part vela? She was just a pretty face, just an illusion. Hermione had seen her around a lot, and she knew different. Fleur was selfish, rude, stuck up, and not exactly the brightest quill in the box. Hermione knew that Fleur was not perfect. Why didn't Ron see that? **__**

****

**_How in every visible way you shine_**

**_as if the starts in your wake align_**

**_almost impossible to malign_**

****

**_But just below where you shine you burn_**

**_Although I know it, I never learn_**

**_Just goes to show that I can't discern_**

****

Hermione was deeply in love with Ron, but nobody knew it, especially Ron. The boy was absolutely clueless, chasing after a dream instead of going for the sure thing (her). So, Hermione was stuck going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Oh, Viktor was a nice guy and she liked him as a friend, but she wanted to go with Ron. Only Ron didn't want to go with her. He was in love with someone else. 

****

**_Aluminum to me_**

**_Aluminum to some_**

**_You can shine like silver all you want_**

**_But you are just aluminum_**

****

Hermione didn't trust Fleur either. Obviously she has an effect on men. She might use her charms on Harry to better her chances of winning the Triwizzard Tournament. Hermione knew Fleur didn't have a lot of her own talent, besides her ability to flip her perfect silvery glowing hair, and might cheat to get what she wanted. 

****

**_Illuminating just what you want to show_**

**_You'll never rust, but I'll never know_**

**_You can't be trusted_**

**_and I can't let go._**

****

**_Aluminum to me_**

**_Aluminum to some_**

**_You can shine like silver all you want_**

**_But you are just aluminum_**

****

But Hermione was more worried about Ron than Harry. She didn't affect Harry as much as Ron. Every time she got around Ron he would forget everything going on around him, and then do something really dumb. 

****

**_Every time you are here I forget_**

**_When you leave you leave only regret_**

**_Every time you are near I forget_**

**_Everything_**

****

Yes, Hermione knew Fleur was much prettier than she was, but that didn't mean Fleur was any better than she was. She was not proud of her jealousy, but she had to do something. 

****

**_You are so light weight _**

**_How can you survive?_**

**_Reclying moments from other's lives_**

**_You are not as precious as you contrive_**

Hermione knew what she would have to do. When she went to the Yule Ball, she would make Ron very jealous of her and Viktor Krum. Then maybe he would notice her and forget about that worthless vela. 

**_Aluminum to me_**

**_Aluminum to some_**

**_You can shine like silver all you want_**

**_But you are just aluminum_**

****


End file.
